Kid a criança
by Lilly1412
Summary: Kuroba Kaito possui apenas um objetivo, encontrar Pandora e capturar os assassinos de seu pai. Em meio a um confronto normal com Snake, o infame mago sob o luar é drogado e acaba sofrendo com um "pequeno" problema. Agora em um corpo de criança, ele se vê pedindo ajuda para seu maior rival, um detetive chamado Shinichi que sofre do mesmo problema causado pela droga.


Kaito respira fundo repassando mentalmente o seu plano para roubar a grande Safira Jewleah que está em exposição no Museu Hakubutsukan no centro da grande Tokyo. O prédio do museu possui 8 andares no total, cada andar foi resignado para um tema diferente, dado a este fato a joia se encontra no 5° andar, com o tema de joias magníficas.

Bem no centro de um dos cômodos se encontra a Safira, ela está encima de uma bela e fofa almofada de cor vermelho sangue, sua proteção é unicamente uma caixa de vidro sob um pequeno pilar totalmente redesenhado com gravuras e desenhos diversos, seu tamanho foi calculado para deixar mais confortável possível para os visitantes curiosos.

Ao redor, joias de todos os tipos e cores também estão em exposição, ainda que nenhuma delas consiga superar a beleza e o brilho da grande Safira.

**x**

Respiro fundo tentando me manter calmo, não importa quantas vezes eu faça os roubos e meus Shows eu sempre acabo ficando nervoso com alguma coisa. Com o passar do tempo a mágica me mostrou que eu nunca devo duvidar de mim e nunca esquecer a Poker Face.

Coloco a melhor cara de Poker Face que possuo e continuo o meu trabalho, no momento eu estou disfarçando como um membro da força tarefa do Inspetor Nakamori, fui resignado juntamente com outros 5 caras a ficar envolta da joia a pelo menos um metro de distância, como eu amo a Senhora Sorte.

No local existem exatamente 60 pessoas, deste total 40 são apenas civis normais por assim dizer, no entanto em seu meio se encontra alguns admiradores de joias juntamente com alguns de meus queridos e amados fans. O pedido por telespectadores veio de mim mesmo, afinal não existiria Kid sem plateia. As outras 19 pessoas são policias que cumprem seus deveres de perseguir um renomado ladrão.

Diferente dos meus outros roubos, a plateia foi escolhida através da internet por meio de um sorteio, mais um plano brilhante do Inspetor para evitar que eu me disfarce de alguém. Já o público escolhido possui uma grande sorte, porque no primeiro dia do sorteio inúmeras pessoas já haviam se inscrito.

Felizmente para mim o Inspetor me conhece muito bem e sabe que eu só iria aparecer se houvesse algum tipo de plateia, mas nada muda o fato de que eu já estou dentro do museu.

Faltando 3 minutos para começar, as pessoas começam a se amontoarem em volta da joia para poder vislumbrar o que está prestes a acontecer, mas "nós" os membros da força tarefa fazemos um círculo ao redor da joia para afastar o público ou qualquer pessoa que tente se aproximar demais. Apesar da bagunça que o local se tornou, posso notar o quão próximo o Inspetor está de mim, mantenho o meu sorriso perverso escondido atrás da Poker Face, se Ji-chan fez o que eu pedi corretamente eu vou estar pronto para umas boas risadas.

Observo o meu relógio contando os segundos para começar e quando bate exatamente 11:30 eu habilmente jogo uma bomba de fumaça no chão, com as pessoas totalmente distraídas pela fumaça e tosse eu pego a joia com minhas mãos enluvadas, jogo o meu disfarce de policial no chão e subo encima da caixa de vidro, tudo em questão de segundos.

A minha localização foi altamente planejada para que todos possam me ver e eu possa revelar mais um dos meus esplêndidos espetáculos.

\- Senhoras e Senhores, é hora do show - falo em um tom audível para que todos possam escutar.

Enquanto isso o Inspetor olha para minha presença, seu rosto de pura raiva é claramente visível, ele se prepara para correr até mim como sempre faz, mas não vai me alcançar desta vez. Rapidamente eu puxo do meu bolso uma bolinha cor de rosa, um dos meus novos brinquedinhos, sem muito rodeios eu jogo ela com força nos pés do Inspetor, o movimento repentino faz com que ele pare de correr. Ao tocar o chão, uma enorme fumaça rosa cobre todos os que estão no local, aproveito a distração e aperto o controle do equipamento que está em meu bolso, este equipamento é bastante simples ele consiste em apenas um enorme botão vermelho. Após eu apertar o tão botão, ouço apenas alguns gemidos e murmúrios.

-O que está acontecendo? - grita o Inspetor sem entender nada.

Aos poucos a fumaça vai se dissipando sobrando apenas a minha linda obra de arte, eu mesmo devo admitir que foi a melhor que eu fiz até agora. Posso ouvir risadas e cochichos de todos os espectadores, a cena em minha frente me dá uma vontade incontrolável de rir, mas sigo firme e calmo.

-KID SEU DESGRAÇADO! - Grita o Inspetor Nakamori.

A visão em minha frente é um colírio para olhos cansados e diversão para as vidas monótonas, se eu pudesse eu tirava uma foto deste momento e colocaria em um quadro. No momento os membros da Força Tarefa juntamente com o Inspetor Nakamori estão todos pendurados no teto, cada um preso em sua própria corda. No lugar de seu capacetes estão perucas coloridas, seus uniformes são vestidos rosas ou roxos e para melhorar um par de asas de fada estão cuidadosamente coladas em suas costas, sem contar que brilham a glitter e purpurina nas mais diversas cores.

\- Ficou muito bem em você Inspetor! - Digo em tom de brincadeira e zombaria, a fantasia do Inspetor foi cuidadosamente escolhida por mim, sua peruca é de cor loiro com vestido rosa e um belo par de asas em suas costas, fora que ele brilha ainda mais por causa de todo o glitter e purpurina. - Inspetor se eu realmente não te conhecesse eu poderia dizer que você é realmente uma fada.

\- CALE A BOCA SEU MALDITO - O Inspetor rosna - NÃO PENSE QUE PODE FUGIR.

\- Claro que eu posso, não está vendo - Falo enquanto eu olho nos olhos do Inspetor preso ao teto. - Valeu ao pessoal que veio me assistir, mas como prometido a joia é minha, hora do ladrão se retirar - Aproveito a deixa e solto mais uma bomba de fumaça fazendo minha presença desaparecer no local enquanto eu corro pelos corredores vazios em direção ao telhado.


End file.
